The Information/Data Services Core will help researchers locate and obtain relevant bibliographic references, and existing statistical information. It will assist in identifying appropriate data sets, and making them available to investigators. The Information/Data Services Core and Computing/Statistical Core will also cooperate in helping research teams use the data they have obtained.